


I'm Here

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'Thor offered Loki a half-hearted grin. "I might give you a hug if you were actually here," he said, not sure if he meant it. Would he? He wanted to, for sure, yet he doubted Loki would've accepted the hug, anyway.'Ragnarok one-shot, no slash. Just brotherly affection.





	I'm Here

Thor offered Loki a half-hearted grin. "I might give you a hug if you were actually here," he said, not sure if he meant it. Would he? He wanted to, for sure, yet he doubted Loki would've accepted the hug, anyway.

Absently, Thor tossed the decanter stopper at Loki's form, fully expecting the projectile to pass through him. He felt a flicker of surprise when Loki's long fingers reached out and caught it, thanks to his lightning reflexes. A briefest of smiles flickered over Loki's face.

"I'm here."

A myriad of emotions tumbled over Thor as he stood mutely before Loki. I'm here. Loki was here, his brother was here. His dark-haired, green-eyed, mischievous, book-loving brother was here.

Or was it really him? Or was the playful younger brother replaced by the unfeeling man who would stab a knife into Thor's side, would send him plummeting to his death, and would carelessly slaughter mortals without a second thought?

No. It didn't matter who he was now, the person in front of him was Loki.

Loki did not move but watched Thor with an almost curious gleam in his vivid green eyes, as if to see what Thor would do. It was almost daring, and Thor had seen that look in Loki's eye many a time. It was a half-teasing, half-mocking look that said, Will you do it?

The answer was easy. Thor wanted to do it, and before he could talk himself out of it, Thor approached Loki. Loki did not step forward but his eyes followed Thor, who hesitantly walked over. What to do now? Thor thought frantically.

Loki was no help—he merely watched quietly out of familiar, jaded eyes.

Then years of instinct took over, and Thor's arms went involuntarily around Loki's shoulders, pressing his smaller frame against his own chest.

It had been so long, thought Thor, the bitter taste of nostalgia and remembrance in his mouth. It had been so long since he had just hugged his younger brother. It felt so different, yet not unfamiliar.

Loki stiffened instantly, yet he warmed into the embrace, awkwardly then familiarily hugging Thor back. Was it another facade too? thought Thor sadly. Or did Loki really mean it? That was the curse of a liar-one could never know if they were speaking a falsehood or a truth.

"It seems like you're actually here, then, Loki," said Thor, keeping his voice low and trying to keep out the strong emotions swirling inside of him. Loki did not reply for a moment.

"I guess so," the trickster said quietly.

Another pause. “I’ve missed you, Loki," murmured Thor softly. Loki stilled, and Thor waited, almost in dread, for the reply.

"Me too," came the soft answer.

Was that a truth? Or was Loki playacting along? But Thor decided to just pretend, because sometimes the falsehood is easier to face than the truth.

Loki leaned on Thor's chest, and Thor closed his eyes, resting the tip of his chin on Loki's black hair as he encircled his arm around Loki's back.

Thor didn't want this moment to end, because in this moment, Loki was no longer the murderer, the betrayer, the madman screaming at him on the Bifrost. He wasn't the cruel, feelingless person who denounced all claims of brotherhood with Thor.

He was Loki, and at that moment, it was enough for Thor.


End file.
